


The World is too Full

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining, So much pining this fic smells like a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: "You've just discovered that we're soulmates, that you have my mark on your chest and I have yours on mine, and you don't think that there's anything to talk about. Really?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	The World is too Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

"So," he says, "are we actually going to talk about this?"

Bucky casts him a sideways glance, keeps matching along like this conversation means nothing at all. "I don't see what there is to talk about."

"Are you actually serious right now?" He asks incredulously, and grabs Bucky by his still flesh and blood arm to yank him around. "You've just discovered that we're soulmates, that you have my mark on your chest and I have yours on mine, and you don't think that there's anything to talk about. Really?"

Bucky comes to a halt, albeit reluctantly, and gives him a baleful look. "There are only a few ways that this conversation can go, and I don't feel like having any of them right now."

"Too bad," he says sharply, and steps back from Becky's immediate space to cross his arms. "Now we're going to have all of them. Please tell me how you, with your infinite wisdom and in depth knowledge of my behaviour, thought this would go."

Bucky sighs, looks for a moment like he desperately wants to turn away again and keep marching… But luckily has enough sense to remain in place. "Option one, the least likely: you run screaming at the thought of being my soulmate, pausing only to yell over your shoulder that you never want to see me again."

"Incredibly unlikely, " he agreed sourly. "Seriously, man, I've faced down evil space gods and corrupt governments and have been turned to dust and back again. You really think I'm gonna go running over little old you?"

"I did say that it was the least likely option," Bucky points out flatly, a brief flash of annoyance crossing his face. "Option two: you're shocked at the thought of being my soulmate. You flinch back from me, unsure how to react. You say several things that can't be unsaid in your shock: that you think I'm a monster for all the people I've killed, that you never understood why Steve was so loyal to me and you're not inclined to be the same, that you don't want to be with a man who has to fight to be himself every single day. You apologise afterwards, of course, but the damage is done."

"Bucky…" He uncrosses his arms, the rage leaving him in a rush. Before he can think better of it he reaches out, grasps Bucky's wrist firmly. "You can't believe that I'd actually think any of that."

Bucky frowns at him for a long moment, seeming confused, and then slowly lifts his shoulders in a shrug. "Option three, you turn me down politely and firmly and we never speak of it again."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He asks tersely, rolls his eyes as Bucky only looks at him in blank incomprehension. "Of course you'd assume the three worst options. Did you ever think positively, ever dream that I wouldn't let you down immediately?"

Bucky gives him a wide-eyed look for a long moment, and he starts to hope…

"No," Bucky says, shortly, and draws back from his touch with a brusque shake of his shoulders. "Because it'd never happen. We have to keep going, there are far more important things than this."

He grits his teeth, watched Bucky walk away with a sharp sense of something uncomfortably close to disappointment. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know!" Bucky yells over his shoulder, and just keeps walking.


End file.
